La Neige
by JaedyxeWolf
Summary: A few friends work to bring our favorite couple together!


**Disclaimer**: This was a part of one the DWP LJs secret Santa events for ellipsisoveruse, I figured that I would work to pick up my other Mirandy story soon, so hopefully this will tied some of my faithful readers over. Enjoy! In addition, these characters are not my own, and readers beware of the adult content ahead.

**La Neige**

"Execution Beta Alpha Gamma a go," A male voice said over a cell phone from inside a small coffee shop.

"Honestly Douglas, there is no need to be so dramatic. With how you're acting, I may just forget about introducing you to James." This time an English voice, slightly authoritative.

"Oh calm down, Mi Caro. Let the boy have some fun. After all, after weeks of planning our plot is finally seeing fruition." Finally, a Brazilian accented voice over the same end as the English. There was a sudden squeal of delight as Serena nuzzled Emily's neck, leaving a tender kiss.

Douglas, or Doug to his friends, gave an amused snort from his end, rolling his eyes before saying, "Focus ladies. So has Miranda left the building yet or what? Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, and we need to make sure her and Andy get there before the twins' male parental unit brings them to the cabin Christmas morning."

There was a clearing of the throat before Emily picked up the conversation, "For your information, yes. She left 20 minutes ago, hence why we called to check on your progress." In the beginning, 'we' was 'I,' but then there had been a fiasco during the Milan Fashion Week that involved some rather interesting Brazilian athletics. "What about Andy?"

"Ah yes, I just convinced her that a vacation in a secluded cabin with her friends is just what she needs to recoup from the fallout with her parents. I have sent her off with directions, and she should arrive there tomorrow morning after she gets the rental car situated. And before you ask, yes I was able to have my friend make sure she gets a car that can't get out of snow drifts. Are we sure that we want to do this though, gals?"

"Honestly Douglas, do you want Andy to continue her moping around for the rest of her life? Ever since they returned from Paris, they have both been bears to deal with and you know it. I swear, if I have to interview one more second assistant, I am going to…mumph!" Emily's rant was stunted as Serena took back the phone, "What she means to say is that yes, she is sure. Now, we'll meet you at the cabin on Christmas Day around 4, alright?"

Doug gave a sigh before agreeing and silently closed his phone. He looked to the ceiling of the café and quickly prayed that this would work without their heads rolling.

* * *

><p>Miranda gave a weary sigh as she drove toward her secluded cabin. When the twins were younger, Miranda had decided that a place was required where she, the girls, and her first husband could get away from the hustle and bustle of New York. Very few people actually knew of the hidden cabin on 320 acres of land an hour west of Albany. As with the stars of Hollywood, even the Fashion Genius needed privacy from Page 6. As the girls got older, she became thankful for the area where they and Patricia could run off the energy that was stored while in the city. Now it was nearly eight years later and the girls decided that it would be a good idea to turn the vacation home into a small horse ranch. Later, Miranda decided to take it a bit further and turn it into a breeding facility. Besides, maybe she could ingrain a bit more responsibility into the girls in the summer.<p>

This year the girls decided to spend Christmas at the cabin. Miranda was going a few days early so that she could get some peace and quiet before their father dropped them off early Christmas Day. In addition, she wanted to make sure that the decorators and organizers that Emily had hired had followed her instructions to a T. If not, it would be a very warm day in New York once she returned.

* * *

><p>Back in New York, Andy was quickly finishing her work at <em>The Mirror<em> so that she would be able to leave early to pack for her small vacation. In the morning, she would take the subway to Greenwich Village to rent a car, and then it would be about three and a half hours to the cabin that Doug had managed to rent. Doug had said he wouldn't be able to make it up until the day after tomorrow due to a work build up. To Andy that was just fine. She could use some quiet to wind down from the bust over with her parents. Andy gave a mournful sigh as she remembered the conversation.

_'Hey mom, hey dad,' Andy said as she opened the cell phone, already knowing that they would be on speaker._

'_Hello Andy, your mom and I just wanted to confirm what time your flight was coming in. We wouldn't want to lose you like we did the last time.' Her father teased with laughter in his voice._

_Andy gave a noise of protest and countered, 'Dad, you're the one that told an 8 year old to find the restroom alone. Anyway, the flight should be in around 6 on the 24__th__. But the reason I called was because I have something to tell you. I...uh, you see I'm a..."_

_Andy's mom interrupted before she could try to force the words out, "Oh honey, you and Nate got back together didn't you and he's coming with your? Oh honey that's wonderful! Wait until I tell…"_

"_Mom! I'm a lesbian," Andy nearly shouted._

_There was silence on the other line for a long time, and then there were just e telling click. Andy closed her phone as she dropped down to her couch. The tears were quickly falling as her head fell and rested into her hands. All this because of one dragon lady…_

Andy quickly shook the thoughts from her head as she continued to write her editorial. It was her second one in as many weeks, and she wanted to make sure she got it just right. If she was lucky enough, she would have more coming her way. Already since she began working here, she received more responsibility than the normal green horns. Not only was she doing editorials, she was also given the responsibility of the front-page mock up.

"I guess a year at _Runway_ does more than I thought." Andy mused aloud. Of course, the recommendation from Miranda hadn't hurt either. Catching a glimpse of the time, Andy muttered a curse under her breath as she rushed to get her things together. After quickly printing the article and sending it down to the printers, Andy rushed out of _The Mirror_ to her apartment to pack for the weekend.

Andy groaned as she switched on the car's wipers to the highest setting. She was maybe ten minutes away from the cabin, if the signs on the way up were any indication. Good thing, as the snowfall had gotten heavier over the last half an hour and was expected to continue into tomorrow morning.

"Good thing I left as early as I did." Andy muttered. She almost hadn't, due to the argument that she had gotten into with the car sales representative. When she had gotten there and he said that the only cars they had left were small economy cars, she had nearly thrown a fit.

As she pulled up to the property, there was a wooden sign that read 'Devil's Playground' and Andy began to wonder what exactly she had gotten herself into. It was another five minutes before she pulled up to the only cabin, which seemed to be in the area. At this point Andy was getting worried; especially given the fact that there was a car in the drive path that she didn't recognize, even if it was a rental. None of her friends could afford to drive or rent a Benz. Andy cautiously got out of the car and approached the cabin. As she got a good look at it, her mouth dropped. The cabin was two stories and was an honest to goodness log cabin.

As she looked to the second floor, Andy noticed the smoke coming out of the chimney and the light on in what she assumed was the living room. She soon had images of axe murderers running through her head and pondered that maybe her friends were trying to off her. She slowly walked up to the front door, taking the steps one at a time. Before she had even had a chance to knock, the one person she had never expected to answer the door did. There stood Miranda in her elegant, yet relaxed glory. It was a sight that Andy never expected to see. Miranda stood there in skintight jeans, Jimmy Choo suede boots, and an off the shoulder red sweater. Andy quickly took in the expanse of neck offered to her and became warm in the 30-degree weather. As she saw the angry look on Miranda's face, she promptly fainted.

* * *

><p>Miranda pursed her lips as she saw Andy crumble to the floor of her porch. She rolled her eyes as she walked toward her former assistant. Showing a strength that wasn't expected of her, Miranda gently dragged Andy across her threshold and onto the couch in her living room. Noticing the snow picking up, she went out to Andy's rental car and quickly retrieved her duffel from the back seat.<p>

As she returned to her living room, she couldn't help but give Andy that the once over. She had hardly seen her since Andy had resigned from her employment, and those few glances across the street were not enough to satisfy her. Despite the younger woman's veracious appetite, she had retained her size six frame. In addition, Andy had obviously taken Nigel's lessons and incorporated them into her bohemian personality. In addition to the flattering True Religion jeans, Andy sported a smart black over coat. Miranda chose to ignore the Nike tennis shoes and Wal-Mart t-shirt.

This was the first time that Miranda had allowed herself to really look at Andy, and the feelings that she had managed to suppress over the last year came rushing back. These were not something that she could allow herself to fall into the same emotions that she had in Paris. She could not let her libido get to her. With a resigned sigh, Miranda gently set the duffel on the floor, and retired to the kitchen for some tea as she waited for Andy to wake up.

* * *

><p>Andy gave a groan as her eyelids fluttered open. She gave another groan as the bright light invaded her eyeballs. She gently pulled herself into a sitting position on the couch that she was obviously lying on. With a final grunt, she hoisted herself to her feet and removed her overcoat. She slowly walked toward the window and gawked. The snow had increased from the mere dusting that she remembered to an obvious 3 or 4 feet. She looked toward her rental car and knew that she wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. She moaned as she thought of being stuck with the love of her life for God knows how long.<p>

"I see you're awake, Andrea."

Andrea screamed as she did a 180 in one drop. This proved to be a bad idea as she quickly became dizzy at the move. Two hands placed themselves on her arms to steady and Andy gave another whimper as she felt Miranda's hand through her t-shirt. There was a small spark where they rested and the hands were removed. Andy made the mistake of looking down, the boots bringing Miranda down two inches. She was immediately trapped in the blue of Miranda's eyes. She shook herself out of the daze.

Miranda was just as affected as she gazed into those brown eyes. There was something different there, but Miranda didn't want to hope for anything.

"What are you doing here Andrea?"

The question startled Andy, causing her to shiver at how Miranda said her name. It had been so long, and so many things were different so Andy was not prepared for it anymore.

Clearing her throat, Andy began to explain, "Well, Miranda, you see my friend Doug managed to convince me to take a vacation after a fallout with my parents, and so he said he rented a cabin, this cabin actually, and we both planned to come up here today, but he had to stay to finish an account, and the other people couldn't get up her until tomorrow either but he wanted me to get some rest before the party began tomorrow, so here I am." After her nervous speech, all Andy could do was twitch in nervousness.

After that speech, all Miranda could do was blink. Here was Andrea, a woman that she had refused to let herself think of (of course there were a couple nights when it was just inevitable) telling her that one of her friends somehow knew about a cabin that even Page 6 didn't. Pausing on a thought that raced through her mind, she briskly grabbed her cell. Hitting the #4-speed dial, the voicemail message barely managed its spiel before Miranda was sent into a cursing storm.

Andy's jaw dropped as she saw Miranda lose her cool. It was actually somewhat sexy. Between the threats of unemployment and insults, Andy was able to pick up that Miranda was contacting Emily. And if Miranda's rant was enough to tell by, Emily was about to be a very sad person.

After snapping shut her phone with a loud *snap,* Miranda took a breath before turning to look and at Andy. She had to take another breath at the wonton need that she believed that she was hallucinating in the other woman's eyes.

"I am afraid, Andrea that a practical joke was played. This is my property, and has been for the last six months. I'm sorry you wasted your time coming here, but it would be greatly appreciated if you vacated as soon as possible." All said with a cool look.

Andy had to take a breath before beginning her rebuttal, "Miranda, I know this is probably going to be a big inconvenience, but there is no way I'm going anywhere until at least tomorrow."

As her words registered in Miranda's mind, she risked a glance out of her bay window, and there was one word that resonated as she took in how much snow there was outside…

'_Fuck!'_

* * *

><p>After Miranda had calmed down, she showed Andy to one of the guest bedrooms. Left alone, Andy took time to change her clothes, dressing up at least a little bit more into a cerulean short-sleeved shirt and black dress pants. Left alone for a while, Andy reached into her bag, pulled out a black velvet box, and sat on the edge of her bead. Carefully opening it, the box revealed a beautiful ring in the shape of an Orchid. There were petals and sepals accented with diamond, while the lip was full of yellow diamonds. Rubies formed the column of the orchid. While most believed that this style was new, the ring that Andy held in her hands was the original that had been passed down from her great grandfather. Since her grandfather had first given it to her grandmother, and then her father to her mother, it became a tradition for the firstborn male to give it to the woman he loved. With no other children, Andy's parents had automatically bequeathed it to her on her 21st birthday. Andy dreamed of giving it to Miranda one day. Andy gave a snort at that thought. There was no way that Miranda was going to love her, the way that Andy loved Miranda. With a sigh, Andy closed the case before slipping it into her pocket. She slowly rose and headed downstairs for the dinner that Miranda promised.<p>

As she made her way down the stairs, the sweet scent of roast beef wafted through her nose. The mere idea that Miranda was cooking something that was on principle rather high in fat astounded her. She made it to the kitchen just as Miranda was setting the succulent hunk of meat on the small breakfast table in the nook of the kitchen. In addition to the roast, there was steamed broccoli, dinner rolls, and a rice pilaf.

Andy was snapped out of her stupor by Miranda's voice, "Well are you going to sit and eat, or are you going to drool on my slate floor?" Andy blushed at her words and hastened to sit in one of the chairs. The meal was in silence, with the exception of various cutlery sounds and the refilling of wine glasses. When all was finished, Andy moved to take the dishes. There was some hesitation on Miranda's part, but Andy managed to clean the table and put away the dishes with minimal problems. They both silently went into the living room, Andy following Miranda's lead.

Just as during dinner, there was a comfortable silence between the two, both occupied with their thoughts. However, there were a couple times that Andy believed she saw Miranda looking at her, with a certain focus on the cut of her blouse. Plied with wine, Andy felt emboldened enough to lean toward the fire a bit from her position on the couch, allowing Miranda a prime view from her armchair. A little too soon for Andy's tastes, the silence was broken before she could have another glass of wine.

"Why did you leave?" The question was asked with a slight quiver that was very uncharacteristic of Miranda Priestly.

Andy took a breath before answering, her gaze unwavering from the fire, "I couldn't become like you Miranda. You may think that I have the potential that you did when you were younger, but we are from a different stock. You are a doer; you get things done then and there. I prefer the avoidance edge. One of the only reasons that I survived was that I didn't really have a choice."

There was silence before Miranda formed a rebuttal, "So you 'didn't really have a choice?'" There was a certain level of heat to this statement. Miranda violently rose from her chair to stand in front of the fire, allowing Andy a view of how good Miranda's ass looked in jeans. "I would have thought you knew by now, Andrea, that there is always a choice. Decisions are made based on the outcomes of certain choices. You chose to leave before even a year in my employ, leaving one of your only options at that little rag your editor calls a newspaper. No, Andrea, there is always a choice."

Andy felt her temper grow at Miranda's words. "And what other choice was there Miranda? Stay at Runway, be highly successful at my job, and move on to maybe the Times and up the chain until I am in a similar position as you, unhappy and alone? Is that what you would have wanted Miranda?" By the end, Andy was up as well and forced Miranda around to face her. When she did, she was surprised to see tears falling from Miranda's eyes.

"No that is not what I would have wanted! I wanted you to stay with me!" This nearly shouted, Miranda tried to escape, but she was not fast enough. Before she knew what had hit her, Andy had grabbed her, spinning her around once again. This time, Andy gently cradled Miranda's cheeks, pausing for one second, seemingly searching for something. Satisfied with what she found, Andy quickly lunged and captured Miranda's lips with her own.

Miranda was taken aback by the ferocity of the younger woman's kiss, needing a second to process what was happening. As she did, she let out a moan, as the pleasurable feelings were able to process. Grabbing Andy by the waist, Miranda slowly moved backward, feeling Andy snake her arms around her neck as she did so. Soon, Miranda felt the chair against the back her legs, allowing her to fall back, a gentle 'oomph' from her companion. Andy quickly readjusted her position, however, moving her knees so that she was straddling Miranda. Trailing from her lips, Andy made a stop to nibble her partner's ear before making it down to her neck, sucking and licking as if her life depended on it.

By this point Miranda was practically writhing in her seat. Trying to find a use for her hands, Miranda worked them up and under Andy's blouse, caressing the skin as she went. Eventually, she worked her hands upward until she felt the very edge of Andy's bra, moaning at the silk and lace she had found. Forgetting any sense she may have had before this point in time, Miranda quickly divested Andy of her blouse with no protest on her part, moaning at the Der Engel full cup black bra she found there. Her hands molded themselves to Andy's breast, keeping pace with the moans that Andy was emitting. She deftly moved her hands behind her younger counterpart, quickly undoing the snap and pulling the straps down Andy's arms. Miranda nearly drooled at the wondrous globes that were revealed, nipples pert and at attention. She now understood men's obsession with these wonderful entities. Quickly, as if powered by some god, Miranda quickly divested Andy of her slacks and underwear, taking time to admire the matching briefs.

Miranda became speechless by the full glory Andy's nakedness. Despite her role in the fashion industry, she could understand that there was nothing better that a size 6 naked Andy. With curves in all the right places and a slight outline of abs, Andy was gorgeous.

Andy nibbled her lip as Miranda admired her in her nakedness, worried for the barest minute. Her worries were relieved, however, as Miranda pulled her down once again to straddle her hips. As their lips became busy, Miranda snaked one hand up to Andy's breast, paying homage to one and then the other as her formerly unoccupied hand alternated between gentle caresses and nails raking along Andy's hips. Miranda soon moved to Andy's throat, spending just enough time there to leave her mark before making her way down her lover's collarbone to her breasts, taking the unoccupied one in her mouth, applying just the right amount of suction before gently nibbling.

Head tossed back, Andy managed a chocked, "God, Miranda…" before unleashing a moan as Miranda alternated breasts. Before she was fully taken into the fire, Andy gently moved off of Miranda's lap, pulling her by the hand with her into a vertical position. Looking into each other's eyes, Andy gently removed Miranda's blouse, nearly gasping at the pearly skin revealed. She then reached down and undid the button and zipper to Miranda's pants, kneeling to follow the jeans as she gently pushed them down Miranda's beautiful legs. As her partner stepped out of them, Andy kissed and sucked her way back up Miranda's body, purposely trying to leave her mark. As she went from thigh to stomach, Andy nearly choked as she caught site of Miranda's red Musa thong by Andres Sanda. Looking up, she caught sight of the matching demi-cup bra and her breathing hitched.

Andy could not take anymore. Allowing herself to fall to the rug beneath her, she gently pulled Miranda against her body. Miranda moaned as she felt Andy's skin against hers. Pulling herself into a sitting position straddling Andy, Miranda reached behind and deftly unclipped her bra. Being quick to pull it off, she tossed her bra behind her, revealing her own glorious globes to her soon to be lover. In comparison to Andy, her breasts were paler and larger, but equally pert. Andy nearly drooled at the sight presented to her and attached her hands to Miranda's breasts, gently massaging them. Miranda threw her head back at the pleasurable feelings that Andrea evoked. Andy increased the pressure, pinching the nipples for good measure. As time passed, Miranda was so on edge that she nearly came. Just as she reached the edge, Andy moved her hands down to Miranda's stomach, lightly caressing the shape of abs. She sat up and allowed her lips to follow the path of her fingers.

Soon, but not soon enough for Miranda, Andy was fingering the lace of the red thong. Miranda began to mewl, unable to cease the feelings that Andy evoked. As she felt Andy move her caress further south, Miranda began to pant in earnest, grinding down into Andy's hand for more friction. Becoming impatient, Miranda deftly removed her thong, luxuriating at the feeling of her pussy against the skin on Andy's stomach. No longer able to take the pleasure, Miranda moved her body back and began to grind herself against Andy's thigh, releasing sounds and feeling things that she never had with either of her ex-husbands.

"Dear…ugh…God, Andrea!" Miranda exclaimed with a breathy moan.

Andy's face took on a sexy smile and began to move one hand down to Miranda's nether regions, gently running her fingers through her curls and working into her lips, groaning at all the wetness that she found. Her actions caused Miranda to buck, nearly knocking herself off Andy. Soon, Andy worked two fingers into Miranda as she thumbed her clit. Miranda was quick to increase her pace, forcing Andy to catch up. As Miranda's moans increased in frequency and volume, Andy added another finger, stretching her partner to the brink.

"How does that feel Miranda?" Andy asked in a sexy tone.

Miranda gave a groan of frustration at the question, wondering why Andy had chosen NOW to start asking questions.

"More."

"What did you say baby?"

Miranda moaned in agony as Andy stopped. She tried to force her to start up again, but she would not budge. Suddenly she lit up with an idea. Sneaking her hand between them, she deftly found and plunged two fingers into Andy with no warning.

Andy gave a shriek of pleasure and nearly bucked Miranda off. Taking the hint, she began to plunge her own fingers in and out of Miranda. Together they created a rhythm. In no time at all, they became a massive tangle of sweat, wetness, heavy breathing, and moans. Before long, Miranda had four fingers in Andy. As the grinding increased, they almost immediately went over the edge, both screaming at the top of their lungs as moisture flooded their finger. Miranda collapsed onto Andy, breathing slowly calming down. Then they wrapped around each other and slowly drifted to sleep.

The pair had napped for maybe two hours before moving to the spacious couch with their positions switched, Miranda on the bottom with Andy pillowing her head on her breast. Miranda was running her fingers through her lover's hair when she felt her begin to shift above her. Soon, Andy's eyes were focused on her own, and she couldn't resist the urge to smile. Miranda warmed at the sight.

"So are you still going to kill Emily?"

Miranda snorted, "Darling, I don't think you would let me."

"Mmm, I don't know. It might be kinda hot." Andy waggled her eyebrows up and down and Miranda gave an un-Miranda like laugh. Andy's face took on a sudden look of remembrance before scrambling off the couch and heading in the general direction of her pants. She gave a victorious shout and quickly knelt on the floor next to Miranda. At the serious look that overcame Andy's face, Miranda sat up and faced her.

"Miranda, I know how sudden and unlikely this was. However, I can honestly say that this has been the best thing that has ever happened and that I have wanted it for a long time. More than likely ever since the cerulean incident. Any idea how hot that was?" Miranda blushed and Andy couldn't help giving her a peck on the lips, which soon led to the sweetest kiss the fashion queen had ever experienced. When they were able to pull away, Andy continued, "I know that you haven't had the best experiences in love, but if you give me the chance, I won't let you down like I did in Paris." Andy revealed a small black velvet box and slowly opened it. In it was the most beautiful ring that Miranda had ever seen. Between the diamonds, the rubies, and the shape itself, Miranda was speechless. Taking the ring from the box, Andy reached for Miranda's left hand and feeling no resistance, gently slid it onto the ring finger. "I love you Miranda Priestly. I'm not asking you to marry me. This was my great-grandmother's, and has been given to a loved woman ever since. This ring represents the love I have for you. I can honestly say, if you let me, I will be everything and nothing you have ever expected or dreamed of." Both Andy and Miranda had tears coming down by the end, neither trying to halt them.

Miranda was speechless. She had had no idea that Andy would ever feel even an inkling of what she felt. However, this entire night had changed her outlook on Andy's feelings.

"Dear God Andrea. I had no idea that you even could…I love you too. Moreover, I promise to not muddle this up as I have the other two. You are mine, Andrea Sachs. I'm not letting you go again."

Andy leapt onto Miranda in happiness and another heavy make out session ensued. Throughout the night, they made love everywhere, with the exception of the twins' rooms. Andy's favorite was when they played editor-assistant in Miranda's office. However, Miranda was more partial to the incident in the shower.

* * *

><p>The happy couple was currently cuddled into Miranda's king size bed, a rather small lump in the overall large bed. It was around two in the afternoon when they were rudely awoken by a blaring car horn. They bolted up in fright, and realization overcame Miranda. The twins.<p>

"Andrea, quickly get dressed. I love you darling, but I don't relish the idea of Greg seeing you naked. Andy nodded and ran to the guest room that thankfully two doors from the master bedroom. Miranda had to shake the image of Andy's shapely cheeks shaking as she ran to the guest room and hurriedly became presentable. Time constraints did not have much effect, as Miranda came out looking as impeccable as ever. Stopping to grab Andy as she walked toward the staircase, they took a moment to prepare themselves and walked to face the horde.

As they met the kids and Greg, Caroline and Cassidy seemed a little too perceptive of the situation, and Miranda took a mental note to interrogate them later. Pleasantries were exchanged with Greg, and he was soon on his way to his car and back to eastern New York. Soon the twins were tearing open the presents from their mother, more pleased than they had been with their father. Not just because they hadn't gotten quite what they wanted, despite the lists that they had provided. It was the fact that she was their mother, and they hadn't needed to provide lists. After some discreet smooching while the girls weren't looking, Andy banished herself to the kitchen to throw together a quick dinner of ham and side dishes for dinner.

After dinner, the other conspirators arrived. After a degrading tirade from Miranda and then Andy, they both thanked the trio, Nigel looking on in wonderment at the change in his boss.

Then, after everyone had left, with the twins tucked in their bed, Andy and Miranda once again celebrated their new relationship, one of many celebrations to come.

Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night.

(Sadly, not as good as theirs in some cases)


End file.
